colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Investigation
Investigation is a mission of Colony Wars: Red Sun. This mission is unlocked by completing the Engram Link mission Retrieval. Mission Selection Dargothan Combine subcontract Tol.C56A Investigation of attacks on terraforming facilities. 13000 CR to bring our operations back onto schedule. Briefing Dargothan Combine subcontract Tol.C56A Objectives: 1. Follow Dargothan fighters to terraforming stations. 2. Eliminate threat to terraforming stations. 3. Minimize Tolrasaur casualties. continue... | As you may be aware, the Dargothan Combine is the galaxy's major terraforming contractor. Despite our resources, however, even we occasionally encounter situations requiring the assistance of... independents... like yourself. We wish to hire you to investigate the imminent destruction of one of the four climate stabilization Terraforming Stations established on Tolrak, a large moon scheduled for settlement.| Apparently, our facilities on the moon are under attack. The atmospheric conditions have become highly unfavorable. Consequently, Dargothan Fighters will escort you to the terraforming complex perimeter but will be unable to lend any further assistance.| We suspect that the local sentients, primitives known as the Kalkarak, are responsible for these attacks. They have been known to mount weapons on the giant Tolrasaurs native to Tolrak.| Unfortunately, the Tolrasaurs will be a major contributor to the stability of the moon's fragile ecosystem after terraforming is completed. Consequently, you must avoid killing them. Target only the weapons units mounted on their backs. You may also encounter primitive Kalkarak Fighters - they should pose no problem.| We will pay 13000 CR if the remaining terraforming stations survive this attack. Briefing Unit Information Terraforming Stations GREEN on radar Protect Dargothan Fighters GREEN on radar Follow Tolrasaurs RED on radar Target weapons on back Kalkarak Fighters RED on radar Forces Dargothan Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *2x Dargothan Fighter (Both Dargothan Fighters jump out when they reach Terraform STN B) *4x Dargothan Terraform Station (Terraform STN A, B, C, D) Lifeforms *5x Tolrasaur Kalkarak Forces *3x Kalkarak Fighter (All Kalkarak Fighters appear when a Tolrasaur's turret is destroyed) Dialogue Mission Start *Dargothan Fighter: We'll take you to the perimeter - follow us. *Dargothan Fighter: We're picking up evidence of subterranean activity. *Dargothan Fighter: Suggest you don't let those slugs do any more damage while you're in there. *Dargothan Fighter: You should be able to see the stations now. Player Too Far From Dargothan Fighters *Dargothan Fighter: Where are you going? Suggest you stay with us. Dargothan Fighters Jump Out *Dargothan Fighter: Ok, you're on your own. Jumpgate Opens *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Player Depletes Dargothan Fighter Shields *Message: Final transmission reads, "We will not tolerate your turncoat aggression. Prepare to defend yourself". Tolrasaur Killed *Message: Contract terminated. Final transmission reads, "You have broken system law by killing an endangered Tolrasaur". Debriefing Success Dargothan Combine subcontract Tol.C56A Order has been restored, and the terraforming of Tolrak can proceed as planned. 13000 CR deposited in your accounts. Reward: 13000 CR Total Payment: 13000 CR Failure Dargothan Combine subcontract Tol.C56A Thanks for nothing. You have failed to properly defend our Terraform Project - our efforts on Tolrak have been set back many years. Rewards *13000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions